


Operation: Steve Rogering

by quiet__tiger



Series: Operations [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, virgin!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony introduces Steve to the next level of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Steve Rogering

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Operation: Captain Profanity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/554914). I hope it doesn't disappoint!

Like most men, Tony Stark loved blowjobs. Blowjobs with Steve Rogers, well, there was nothing not to like there. Steve had gotten over being shy and tentative and was an eager participant except for when Tony was covered in oil and/or grease, and those times became less frequent the more Steve became part of his life. Not because Steve didn’t let him work, but because Tony remembered to leave the lab and shower more, and clean up a little better.

And if Steve was gleeful at being able to wash Tony off himself, shampoo his filthy hair and touch him all over until Tony was hard and eager for Steve’s mouth on him, and to get his on Steve, well, all the better for everyone involved.

Which was where Tony found himself now, big, strong hands lathering him up from behind, lips pressing against his neck, one shoulder then the other, tongue following in teasing little licks. One hand wrapped around his cock carefully, as if checking if he were hard. Of course he was; who wouldn’t be with _Captain America_ pressed up against him, minutes away from making him feel _amazing_? “Steve, you’re killing me.”

Steve, always one to take things too literally, which was amazing considering how long he’d been living with then involved with Tony, tensed up. “Did I get soap in the reactor? …Or did you mean—”

Not sighing, because Steve didn’t like to be sighed at as if he were being needlessly difficult when all he was was confused, Tony answered, “I mean I’ve been ready to fuck your mouth pretty much since we got in the shower. Even before then.” He’d never admit he enjoyed Steve occasionally pulling him away from his work, all stern eyes but small, patient smile, but since being pulled from work usually meant being pulled into the shower or bed with Steve, he may be developing a bit of a Pavlovian response to the situation.

Steve, used to and turned on by Tony’s coarse mouth as much as he still never said the words himself, answered, “The grease-spattered look is charming, and reminiscent of a little boy enthusiastically learning a trade. But I want to make love to my man. Hence the shower.”

_Make love_ , back to the Tony-being-a-maiden thing. You can take the man out of the forties, but not the forties out of the man. No matter how Tony tried with the gadgets and history and movies and porn and everything else Fury warned him about exposing Steve to too quickly. “Does that mean we can get each other off now?”

“Incorrigible.”

“Insatiable, now that I’ve got you.”

Another press of lips against Tony’s neck, more insistent this time. “Flatterer.”

“I’ve been called worse.” That earned him a tight hug around his chest and a frustrated little grunt from Steve, who didn’t like hearing about all of the people who’d used Tony over the years. “I’m fine, Steve. I’ve got you.”

“Darn right you’ve got me.” And didn’t that make Tony feel like a heel, for having something that he shouldn’t deserve? Before his overactive brain could continue that thought, Steve murmured, “Stop that. If I didn’t want you, I wouldn’t be here.” The large hand gave his cock an insistent tug, and Tony wasn’t going to argue with that.

“Bed.”

“Let me just rinse you.”

Tony waited somewhat patiently for Steve to finish his ministrations, all the while thinking of coming all over Steve, and getting to swallow Steve down. They’d tried one time in the shower and it had resulted in a flashback and tears and near-vomiting, so Tony had to be patient and wait for Steve’s thorough washing job.

And maybe there was an extra grope or two in there on both their parts, especially while toweling off.

Steve pulled Tony down onto the bed after him, settling him on top of him while kissing him and groping his ass with one hand. The thought of Steve with his fingers inside him, then his cock, or him inside Steve, flitted through his mind but then Steve’s free arm pulled him tight against his chest. “Never get enough of you.”

Tony’d never been a romantic, had tried with Pepper and failed miserably (the strawberry incident only one of many), but then Steve would say stupid things that sounded like _always_ and _forever_ and it made Tony nervous and panicky yet longing for it at the same time.

And if Steve’s smile shrunk a little at Tony’s mumbled, “Want your cock so bad,” well, he pretended not to see.

Pulling himself out of Steve’s grasp Tony shifted his weigh and turned until he was sitting on Steve’s stomach and facing his feet. Or, more precisely, his cock as it stood out from between Steve’s overly-muscular thighs. He bent down to tease, licking a broad stripe before wrapping his tongue around the head and sliding down as far as he could go. Which wasn’t as far as he’d’ve been able to a few years ago, with age and the arc reactor making him less flexible. And Steve being, you know, not a little guy.

With the way Steve bucked his hips up and groaned, Tony didn’t think his younger partner cared too much.

Wanting to take Steve deeper and taste more of him, Tony pulled off and looked back. “You okay with this? The 69?”

Lust-filled blue eyes looked up at him, and Steve nodded. Tony brought his knees back and hips up for Steve to position as he wished, and settled into enjoying super strength holding him up and super suction making him crazy. …maybe the super suction wasn’t really a thing Steve had, but it felt like it sometimes.

Steve’s careful licks made Tony want to thrust down into him, but Steve’s grip and his own desire not to choke his partner kept him still. Then he focused his attention on Steve’s cock and didn’t pay attention to himself for a little bit. Because as much as he loved getting blown, Tony loved making Steve squirm and moan.

Tony tugged a few times, knowing Steve enjoyed his callouses and strong hands. He swirled his tongue around the head a few times and used his spit and Steve’s pre-cum to lube his shaft a little. When he finally settled in to get Steve off, Steve groaned around his cock, vibrations giving Tony a little extra thrill.

Tony rewarded him with another hard press of his tongue pushing the underside of his cock to the roof of his mouth, and Steve replied by returning to task and swallowing Tony’s cock down as far as he could. Best game of one-upmanship ever.

Tony wasn’t sure how long they continued like that, working at each other, but eventually Steve pulled off to stutter, “T-tony—” and each time, even though it was Tony’s cue to pull off, Tony instead sucked harder, stroked harder, and enjoyed the sound of Steve’s groans and the taste of his cum as it hit the back of his throat.

Holding himself there until Steve begged him off, Tony pulled off and repeated yet again, “You come harder when I don’t pull off, so unless you have a real problem with it, I’m going to keep doing it.” Steve gave a kind of pat to Tony’s elbow in acquiescence, and Tony didn’t laugh but he wanted to. They’d no doubt talk about it again and again. That amazing night of edging and the near-swearing had been great, but Steve still had a hang-up about coming in Tony’s mouth, and didn’t understand that Tony _liked_ it.

Air cold on his ignored cock, Tony started to kneel up but Steve pulled him back down. “Let me finish this way.” Not one to argue—and Tony could hear Pepper, Fury, Coulson, Rhodey, every Avenger and pretty much everyone he knew laughing—Tony settled back down and focused on enjoying Steve around his cock.

Steve had figured out a way to bend his head and neck in a certain position to allow Tony to thrust almost as much as he wanted to, especially with Steve’s arms at the ready to stop him if he got too worked up and tried to go too deep. Head hanging down between his shoulders, Tony knew his hair was brushing against Steve, probably helping him get hard again not that he needed it. He could smell him, the arousal and salt, and had another fleeting thought about riding him.

But then he felt his orgasm unfurling in him and he focused on that instead, rocking with Steve’s movements until he knew he couldn’t hold back. “Steve—” Steve let go and Tony pulled out, another two strokes of Steve’s hand and Tony came all over his chest. As much as he’d love it if Steve wanted to swallow—which he’d tried for Tony’s sake and didn’t enjoy—he got an extra thrill out of marking him, white spatters turning clear on his broad chest.

Tony slumped to the side then onto his back, head turning to see Steve getting to his knees. Another reason Tony liked to swallow when Steve came was because he knew his super-powered lover would get a chance to paint him, too. Steve stroked determinedly, all his focus on finishing, and Tony was never sure if he should be watching Steve’s face or his cock. He came on Tony’s stomach—never over the reactor—then allowed himself to drop down next to him in an inelegant sprawl. It was made even more inelegant by the doofy grin that lit up his face.

“You’re the best, Tony.”

“So I’ve been told.” …by no one, really, but sometimes Tony liked to pretend.

Steve rolled his eyes and curled up on his right side, left hand coming out to brush random patterns along Tony’s flank, through the drying splatter on his stomach. “What are you working on?” A dangerous question; sometimes Tony would leap up to get back to his project, and more often than not Steve wouldn’t understand what he was talking about anyway.

But Tony couldn’t give up a chance to talk about his new robot he was planning, and was maybe even going to let Steve name it because he obviously couldn’t name anything properly, except for JARVIS. While he talked he rubbed his right hand down Steve’s side, over his hip, groping his thigh and ass. His fingers drifted aimlessly, always having a mind of their own and fiddling with things when he didn’t focus on using them for something specific.

He hadn’t quite realized he was teasing Steve until he gasped a little and realized his middle finger was definitely poking into where Steve hadn’t been touched before. “Sorry. Got carried away talking about my new addition to the family.”

“No, it’s… It’s okay. You can keep going.” At that Tony focused directly on Steve, looking into a serious gaze.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I mean, not more than that, but… That’s nice.”

Smirking, Tony answered, “I can make it really nice if you want, but we can take it slow, or not at all. I’m okay where we are if you are.” It wasn’t totally a lie; Tony could easily live with nothing but Steve’s blowjobs for the rest of his life. But part of him really wanted to lay the Captain out before him and really make him _feel_ in ways he never had before. Tony wanted to share everything he could, which meant opening him up until he was shaking and writhing for him, and letting Steve do the same to him.

Steve’s brow crinkled adorably. “Not now, but… Soon. Let me think about it.”

“That’s fine. No hurry.” For all that Tony was insufferably impatient, as he’d been told several times by several people, when something mattered and was truly important, he could wait.

Steve smiled softly, and Tony couldn’t help but smile back.

~*~

Tony glared at the coffee maker in silent challenge, daring it to create coffee even more slowly. He had to forfeit when Clint walked in and greeted him with, “That doesn’t work. Only time makes coffee.”

“All the more incentive to get back to building my time machine.” He fought down his grin as Clint started to laugh, then realized Tony might be serious. “I just want coffee. Not a battle.” He looked more closely at Clint, who’d taken to strolling around the Tower in track pants and nothing else. “I can stare down the washing machine, too, if it means getting you a shirt faster.”

“As if you don’t like checking this out.” Clint gestured to himself, old scars crisscrossed with new ones over tanned skin. His arm flexed as he poured cereal into a bowl, and Tony was going to make a cutting remark about not wanting underarm hair in the food. Thankfully Steve came in from his morning run, his own shirt thrown over his shoulder as was now customary. Tony’d even had JARVIS keep the a/c turned down so Steve wouldn’t get cold and put his shirt back on. Cheekily, Clint continued, “Oh yeah. I guess you don’t need me after all.”

Not understanding, Steve blurted out, “The team needs you, Clint. We all do.”

Tony leered. “He means I don’t need to eyefuck him, considering I have you to look at—and actually fuck—whenever I want.”

Flushing, Steve stuttered, “But why would—and we haven’t even done that yet.”

Clint raised his eyebrows. “Really? You’ve been together for months. I’d’ve thought you’d tap that in like two days, Tony.”

“Shut your mouth, Clint.” Tony didn’t want to tell him they’d been going slow, that he’d wanted to keep Steve’s virtue intact until he was really ready, and that it was only his and Steve’s business.

“It’s okay, Tony. I’m not ashamed to tell him we’ve been taking our time. It’s not like we aren’t still having fun.”

“And we do… _have fun_. Last night I think we passed my record for—”

“And I’m out of here.” Clint grabbed his bowl of cereal off the island and strode out quickly.

When Tony turned back to Steve after glancing longingly at the coffeemaker one more time, it was to see Steve frowning at him. “What?”

“You shouldn’t get Clint all riled up. Last time didn’t end well.”

“So the prank war resulted in me needing to redecorate.”

“Renovate.”

“Tomato, tomahto.”

“And we didn’t do anything last night. You were in the workshop until four o’clock.”

“And I apologized with an awesome blowjob this morning, did I not?”

Finally Steve relaxed. “Yeah, you did.”

“If our schedules meshed a little better I’d wake you up every morning like that. Get you hard and let you think you’re dreaming until you realize I’m really there, really sucking on you until you’re just gonna explode, come on my face and make me—”

There was theatrical retching from just outside the doorway before Clint walked back in. “I just wanted to get some juice.”

“Like you and Coulson don’t like to tell each other what you’d like to do to each other.”

“Not in the communal kitchen, no. But I can tell you about our antics last night, if you want. He really likes that I’m bendy in a particular way so that he can get—”

“Oh look, the coffee’s ready!” Tony laughed at Steve being overly interested in the coffee and turned to Clint to wink at him.

“Touché, Barton.” Turning to Steve he said, “Hands off, first mug is mine!”

Before he could go to his lover and his coffee, Clint touched his arm. He turned back to look into Clint’s serious eyes. “You really haven’t fucked him yet?” Tony shook his head. “Enjoy it. Nothing like the first time, especially if everyone has a good time.”

“The two of us will be fine, Clint.” Was Clint’s first time an unhappy orgy or something? “Tell Coulson I said hello and that if he needs some manacles for you, I can make ones even you can’t get out of. Gag too.”

“I’m sure he’d love that.” Clint grinned before snagging juice out of the fridge and sauntering off.

Steve handed Tony a large mug filled with coffee. Breathing deeply, Tony practically moaned, “I could hold you forever and never let you go.”

“I’d say that’s sweet, but I’m pretty sure you’re talking to the coffee.”

“At least I don’t want to engage in other acts with the coffee. Just you. And don’t let Clint get to you. He was obviously dropped from the trapeze onto his head too many times.”

Shrugging, Steve said, “Like I told him, I’m not embarrassed. Maybe I’d have been a while ago, but I’m ready now to talk about it and do it. I think I’ll feel better once it’s all behind me.”

Sidling up to him, Tony murmured, “What about if I’m behind you?”

“That’ll help with the getting it behind me.”

“Always glad to help.” Mug placed on the island, Tony grabbed Steve’s ass with both hands. “Gonna get you so good, and you me, figure out what each of us likes and do it over and over again until we can’t walk. JARVIS will have to call reinforcements in to keep us hydrated and help us move.”

“Not sure if that’s really sexy or really creepy.”

“Whatever one works for you.”

Snorting, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony. “So long as I’m with you, it’s all good. I’ll tell you when it’s not.”

“That’s all I ask.”

~*~

Tony figured the easiest way to minimize the awkwardness was to get Steve naked and relaxed before even attempting anything sexual. A shower was always the best way to do that, and it had the bonus advantage of allowing Tony to make sure they were both clean so there were no hang-ups about it later.

After drying themselves off Tony led Steve to the bed and pushed him down on it. “We only go as quickly as you want. You get uncomfortable or want to stop, and we do. Don’t worry about me or what I’ll think. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

“I will.”

“Okay.” Then Tony grinned and hopped up on top of Steve, straddling his stomach. “Did you have anything in particular in mind?”

“Whatever will make this never be awkward again.”

“Hmm, I think I can work with that.” He reached back to grip Steve’s cock. “But I was also wondering what you wanted to try first. I think it’d be easier for you to do me first, so you know what I’ll be feeling when I do you.” He also wanted to show him it didn’t hurt when it was done properly. And if Steve were super sensitive as a bottom, he may never want to top Tony. Tony already knew he liked it either way though generally preferred to top. But the thought of having Steve inside him, Captain America reaming him out… Yeah, he wanted some of that.

“That’s… Yeah, that’s fine with me.”

Tony leaned over Steve to kiss him, and could feel how tense he was. “Just relax. We’re only going to do what you want to do.” Dipping back down again, Tony was pulled closer and groped by his super soldier, his mouth opening as Tony licked inside.

Tentative fingers pressed around his ass but didn’t explore further, and he was fine with that. He’d rather show Steve what needed to be done than be poked unpleasantly. Enjoying the kissing, Tony didn’t encourage anything more, and just focused on expressing himself with his lips and tongue. For all he knew he didn’t shut up, some things were difficult for him to say.

Looking down the broad expanse of Steve’s chest and stomach, his hard cock rubbing idly against his thigh as Steve moved his hips, Tony again couldn’t believe that he had this, had Steve, all to himself. “I am the luckiest man on the face of the earth.”

“That was Lou Gehrig.”

“I am the luckiest man of the twenty-first century.”

Steve shook his head a little, but didn’t say anything else. Which was perfectly fine with Tony, because it meant he didn’t have to reply and could instead lick and kiss his way down perfect pecs and abs. He was seriously outmatched in this relationship, but between the two of them they were a perfect power couple of beauty, money, and influence. Throw in Tony’s intelligence and Steve’s earnestness, and they were almost comically awesome.

Just because he could, he teased the head of Steve’s cock with his tongue then swallowed down what he could, and relished in the gasp it earned him. A few slides and he pulled off to look into Steve’s eyes, which were hooded with arousal. “Need you inside me, if that’s okay with you.” He raised his eyebrows to emphasize the question.

“Yeah. Ah, sure. Not sure if I could say no.”

“Well if you need to at any time, just do it.”

Sitting up on his heels, Tony reached for the nightstand. He got distracted by Steve running his fingers up and down his cock. Chuckling, Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and kissed the back of it. He had to get up to actually reach the nightstand, which was the only downside to having a king size bed. Lube and condoms were always in supply in all the bedrooms in the Tower, and he pulled out what they’d need that night.

“So, one of the keys to this is lube. Lots of it. But a little goes a long way, which you need to remember before there’s a puddle. Condoms help when they’re lubricated, and they help with clean up. They aren’t just to stop pregnancy or disease, none of which I have as you know.”

“I know you can’t get pregnant.”

“Thank all that is holy. The other tips are taking your time, and relaxing. I’ve done this before, so I’m pretty eager and not too nervous, but if you’re nervous when it’s your turn, we’ll just have to relax you. Otherwise it’s just not gonna work and you’ll never want to try again.”

As he opened the lube and spread some onto his fingers, Tony kept talking. “See, not too much. Don’t let the bottle tip over if the cap isn’t on. And now, watch. Start with one, then work your way to more until I’m open enough and wet enough for you.” On his back, Tony demonstrated, a little weirded out by Steve’s look of intense concentration. He showed him how to tease, how to move his hand and fingers to press in all the right ways, and just in general get him loose and ready. “Your turn. Just stretch the way I have.”

Nodding seriously, Steve took the lube and coated his fingers, and replaced Tony’s with them. They were thicker than Tony’s and somewhat longer, and only served to tease him even more as he tried to be patient while waiting for his cock. “Okay?”

“Better than. Just crook up—Oh yeah, like that.” It’d been quite a while since Tony had had anyone inside him, and he was content for the moment to enjoy rocking on Steve’s fingers as they massaged his prostate. He groaned to show his appreciation and knew his leaking cock helped illustrate further to Steve that he was doing a good job. He liked the pleased smile he got in return, and wondered if he was missing out on a similar one during blowjobs.

Too eager to drag the prep out too long, Tony said, “That should be—yeah, I’m ready. Condom on, and go ahead.”

“You’re sure?”

“Resolutely.”

“Positive?”

“Just fuck me already, Steve.” He smiled to take away the sting of the order, and Steve shook his head exasperatedly.

Steve wiped lube on his leg so his fingers could grip the condom wrapper, and fortunately didn’t have trouble with getting it open or on. Him looming over Tony, one final question in his raised eyebrow, was somehow another turn-on, and Tony hoped he didn’t sound too commanding as he said, “Do it.”

Slowly, much too slowly, Steve worked his way inside, fierce look of concentration never leaving his face until he was fully seated. Then he visibly relaxed before sliding slowly back out and muttering, “Oh my God.” Another slow thrust in and his eyes closed. “That’s…”

“Fan-fucking-tastic, am I right?”

Lust-filled eyes opened again. “Something to that effect.”

“Go ahead, find a good speed. Tilt your hips back just a bit…” A couple more thrusts and Steve found a nice position for both of them, deep thrusts that hit Tony in all the right places. “That’s…yeah. Just like that.”

Laying back and enjoying the ride, so to speak, Tony watched Steve’s face as he moved, watched the varying expressions of concentration and pleasure and his reactions to Tony’s moans and tremors. “Go harder, if you start to hurt me I’ll let you know.”

Steve worked harder, bracing his hands on the bed to give himself more leverage. It spread Tony open wider and he felt more of him, stretched open and filled. He wanted to let Steve go as long as he could, but found his hand creeping involuntarily to grip his own cock. He didn’t blame it one bit.

Jerking himself off, Tony fought the little peaks of pleasure, tried to make it all last, but between Steve pounding him and the way he knew his own cock, it didn’t take long for orgasm to spiral up inside him until he came with a shout, hand and stomach splashed with his release.

“Tony, fu—I need to—” Steve thrust harder, almost too hard as Tony came down from his high, but then there was the telltale halting of his motions as he cried out. As he came down, looking wrecked and like he didn’t know what to do, he finally pulled out slowly.

Tony reached out and carefully removed the condom and threw it into the garbage can by the bed, then rolled back over to check on Steve. “You okay?”

“Why did we wait so long to do that? Why didn’t you make me do it sooner?”

“I wanted it to be good and not rushed. Was it good?”

“Like I never thought it could be. I mean, you read stories and you see it in the blue movies, and listen to guys talk, but. Nothing’s ever like how people say it is, you know?”

“I know.”

“You liked it to?”

“It was awesome. It’ll be more awesome the more we do it. I’d suggest daily sessions but I may not get any work in the lab done if all I’m thinking about is being fucked by you.”

“You’d be able to work. I’d make you.”

“A lover _making_ me work on stuff I enjoy. I knew you were special.”

“No more than you.” The sappy shit that came out of Steve’s mouth… Tony forestalled anything else by pulling Steve into kisses. He rolled more on top of him, wanting to taste more of him, and was reminded by the poke of his cock that Steve had the endurance of…something endurancy, Tony needed his brain back online fully before thinking of analogies…and that Steve was already ready for more. “Sorry.”

“Sorry for being young and super powered? Never apologize for that.”

“No, I just mean I don’t know if you want to do more tonight.”

“Like…”

“Like…you being inside me.”

“You’d be up for that? Like right now?” Steve nodded. “Okay, give me… well, some time, but by the time I’m ready you’ll be begging for me, so I think it will work out.” As if Tony were going to _turn Steve down_ when he wanted sex. It would take a far stronger man than Tony Stark to turn away from such a request.

He wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock and stroked a few times, making Steve moan happily. He peppered his thighs with kisses to tease, and grinned at the impatient grunt that earned him. “Okay, okay.” He pushed Steve’s knees up and out, then coated a finger with lube. “Just relax. Breathe like a normal person, not one about to have an amazing sexual experience.”

It took some coaxing of Steve’s body, and working with him to get past some pain and discomfort, but eventually Tony helped loosen Steve enough for three fingers. “You doing okay down there?”

“Uh huh. Where was I hitting you that you liked so much?”

“Here?” He found just the right spot inside Steve and grinned at the way stroking it made Steve twitch and cry out. “Yeah, that’s it.”

“Again?”

“As much as you want.” Because hearing that _sound_ from Steve meant all the hand cramping in the world was worth it, especially when he started to rock his hips with the movement of Tony’s fingers.

“That’s—wow. Keep going—”

“And that’s just my fingers. Imagine my cock in you, hitting you in this spot while stretching you, getting you again and again and again—”

“Jesus—Tony—”

“At your service. Especially if all you want me to do is this.”

“Maybe I—Shut your mouth—”

“Oh, Steve, dirty talk? I thought you’d never learn.” Be still his _heart_ at the thought.

“Just—Can you—please—”

Blissed out Steve, riding his fingers, begging to be blown. Tony had either died and gone to heaven, or some deity was shining down on him (or trying to soften him up for a big favor). He changed positions enough to wrap his lips around Steve’s cock and swallow down what he could while still working his fingers inside of him. Long years of practice doing one thing with one hand, a second with his other, having a full conversation, and thinking eight steps ahead all at once ensured he had no problem maintaining a rhythm in both places.

It wasn’t long before Steve whimpered, body twitching like it wasn’t sure if it wanted more of Tony’s fingers or more of Tony’s mouth. Somehow still able to form words, Steve panted out, “Tony, I’m going to—”

As per usual, his warnings only made Tony work faster, wanting to make every orgasm the very best. Nothing else was acceptable.

The rending sound of the comforter being torn as Steve wrenched it with his hands was enough of a warning in itself, as was the pained yet gorgeous cry as Steve came. Tony could not _wait_ to get inside him to feel him come around him. He fantasized briefly as he wiped his hand and mouth on the comforter.

Catching his breath, eyes focused—barely—on Tony, Steve smirked and said teasingly, “ _Fuck_ me.”

Unable to hold back his laughter, while crowing in victory in his head because even teasing profanity counted, Tony answered, “Naughty Steve! I’ll give you two minutes until I do just that. If you’re okay.”

“I think I ripped your bedspread. Sorry.”

Shrugging, Tony answered, “Lost cause. Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good.”

“The greater good?”

“Sex. Lots of it. Up, down, sideways, backwards. Whenever.”

“Ah.” Stretching, long limbs reaching practically to the bed’s corners, Steve smiled his dopey grin. “I feel great.”

“That’s the whole point. If you don’t then I’m doing something wrong.” Reaching for one of the condoms scattered next to him, Tony said, “Let me know when you’re ready. But I can’t help but feel this will be anti-climactic, so to speak.”

“Even half as good as before, and it’ll be great.”

“I can do better than half as good.”

“We’ll see.”

“So that’s a challenge? Brave of you.” Tony responding to challenges often involved property damage.

“Prove it.” Almost the Captain voice there, and Tony should not let that turn him on even more.

“Just remember, you made me.”

What could Tony do after that but tease the hell out of Steve with his mouth and hands before even finally getting inside of him? More time to get both of them worked up enough to full hardness, really just enjoy the moment now that the edge was taken off a little. Tony worked his way inside carefully, letting Steve guide him on what was too fast, and didn’t work hard to set any sort of fast pace, preferring just to let everything build slowly.

It was when Steve looked ready to beg to end the teasing and just let him come _now_ that Tony took Steve’s cock in hand and played with it the way he knew he liked. Wrapping his own hand around Tony’s, Steve helped, or maybe just held on, and Tony couldn’t help the fleeting thought involving Steve crushing his fingers. Tony listened to Steve’s moans, felt his body’s tremors, and worked just that much faster to push him over the edge with a yell. Everything—Steve’s cries, him coming over his stomach, the feeling of his body around him—pushed Tony over too, head dropping back as his orgasm flowed through him.

Both calming down, catching their breath, Tony pulled the condom off and threw it away, then lay down next to Steve, who looked at him blearily. “We’re doing that again, too.”

Laughing into Steve’s shoulder, Tony nodded. “Whenever you want.”

~*~

The next morning, Tony had to amend his comment from the night before to, “Whenever you want, after we stretch properly beforehand.” Muscles he didn’t remember having cried out in agony as they protested being used in such vigorous ways after such a long period of inactivity. Of course, certain things couldn’t really be _stretched_ , so clearly they just needed to be used more. Worked out more.

As soon as Tony could sit and walk properly.

Which was not right that second, so Clint seemingly ambushing him in the kitchen was not appreciated. “Morning, sunshine. I see you had a productive evening.”

“Shove it, Clint.”

“Usually I’m a hell of a lot more chipper after a night of sex.”

“Don’t make me call you a whippersnapper and tell you to get off my lawn. Though it’s not really my age so much as Steve really needs a lot of energy poured into him.”

“Energy, yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Coulson of course walked in next and squeezed Clint’s shoulder, the two of them looking like a spy version of _The Odd Couple_ considering Coulson’s suit and Clint’s loose track pants. Coulson checked out Tony and asked, “You okay? You look like you…”

“Yeah, best sex ever. Just been a while.”

“Not you and Pepper?”

“Different. Pepper never did with me what Steve did.”

“Ah. Coffee?”

“I haven’t gotten there yet. Or more accurately, everyone else got there first and more hasn’t been made.” Heathens, everyone in the Tower.

Coulson went about making coffee and Tony tried to find a way to sit on a stool without being in pain. Good pain, remember-the-night-fondly kind of pain, but still.

Which was of course when Steve came back from his run, twenty minutes early, t-shirt slung over his shoulder and. He was _whistling_. “Hey, everyone. Hi, Tony.” He pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple on his way to the sink. “Great day, right?”

Tony held back a facepalm as he noticed Clint and Coulson staring at Steve. Utterly tactless, Clint pointed out, “Steve, you’re glowing.” Afraid, Steve looked down at himself. “I mean metaphorically. Sort of. I mean… Stark must be really damn good.”

Blushing, Steve shrugged. “I’ll admit it was worth the wait. Tony’s the best.”

“Guilty as charged.”

Nonchalantly, Clint offered, “You know, Phil doesn’t leave anything to be desired either. I bet you’ve never—”

“No. We are not getting into another escalating competition. Besides, I’m the best. Captain America says so.”

Dryly, Coulson said, “Always the most important scale of anything.”

“Your voice is sarcastic, but your eyes are shining with adoration.”

“I’ll work on that.”

“On that note, I think I’ll take a shower. Then maybe swim a couple miles. I really do feel great.” With that, Steve gave Tony a peck on the lips and left the room.

“To be young and serumed.”

Handing him coffee, Coulson added, “Amen.” Looking towards Clint, he continued, “Not that my own younger lover isn’t the shining light of my life.”

“If I can’t challenge Tony, can at least prove that I’m the best to _you_?” Clint’s expression was nothing short of predatory.

“I need to be at SHIELD in forty-five minutes. Can you work with that?”

“Half that and a hand tied behind my back.”

“Deal.”

The two of them scurried out of the kitchen, and Tony savored his coffee. Life was good.

His musing was cut short by JARVIS saying, “Sir, Steve has requested I point out to you that the shower was intended to be shared before you have to go to work in the lab.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.” Downing the rest of his coffee and shaking his head, Tony said to himself, “Give me strength.”

“Steve has also requested I remind you that he can support your weight, if you wanted to, and I quote, ‘explore another position, if you’re willing to try it.’”

“Okay, I can get behind that.”

Tony Stark loved sex. Sex with Steve Rogers was new and exciting and there was so much left to share.

And, maybe, he loved Steve, too.


End file.
